


Hold on to me(Raphael)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Random Fandom [7]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Angst and Feels, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Love, Crying, F/M, Flogging, Fluff and Angst, Good Older Sibling Leonardo (TMNT), Good Parent Splinter (TMNT), Heavy Angst, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Raphael (TMNT), Raphael (TMNT) Needs a Hug, Scars, Worried Raphael (TMNT), Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22831063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Y/N home and safe with her adopted family though Raphael was more than just a good friend. Splinter saved her from Shredder she begged Splinter not to tell the other's though he warned her 'Lies and secrets lead to darkness and the truth eventually comes to light'. If only she had listen
Relationships: Michelangelo (TMNT) & Reader, Raphael (TMNT)/Reader, Splinter (TMNT) & Reader
Series: Random Fandom [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462942
Kudos: 14





	Hold on to me(Raphael)

Wearing my yoga pants and t-shirt. I stood with the turtles before they left for patrol. Mikey, gave me a big side hug with my feet off the ground. I smiled Raph had his arm's folded.

"well be back soon, sis!" he put me down

I laughed "OK, Mikey"

I hugged Donnie and Leo goodbye. With my hands clasped I walked to Raph. He tried his hardest keeping a straight face, not wanting to embarrass himself in front of his brother's

"no hugs ne-" I touched his shoulder leaning him to the side, on my tippy toes and kissed his cheek

"be safe, and don't forget to-" Leo cut me off

"hate to break the up the date lovebirds, but we need to get going" Leo said smiling

Raph, walked to his brother's pretending to be mad. He glanced at me halfway smiling, I smiled and nod. With the brother's gone for patrol I went to the dojo for meditation. I took my shirt off wearing my sports bra. I never wear my sports bra in front of any of them. Mainly because of my scars from flogging and torture by, Shredder. Splinter had found me and I begged him not to breath a word to them. He accepted though warned that, 'lies and secrets lead to darkness and the truth eventually comes to light'. Meditation always helps me feel open, only wearing my bra and yoga pants. I could never let any of them see me like this, especially, Raph. We are close, closer than I am with the other's. He would blame himself for my scars or perhaps worse think I'm too weak and thinks we should go our separate ways, that I should leave to never return, or perhaps my worst fear is that he wouldn't accept me. I sat down, with my legs crossed with both my feet resting on top of my opposite thighs. I closed my eyes and make no effort to control my breath simply breathe naturally. I focus my attention on the breath and on how my body moves. I inhale and exhale. I focus on my breath to prevent my mind from wondering.... I sense, someone I swiftly grabbed a bow staff. I turn to the visitor aiming at the throat, Mikey! He put his hands up in a halting gesture, with wide eye's. I lowered the bo staff standing it on the floor, holding it firmly. He lowered his hands. I took a deep breath avoiding my near panic attack

"dammit, Mikey!" I said irritated

He chuckled only looking at my eye's "sorry, dude didn't mean to startle you, Y/N. We brought pizza thought you'd like to eat. Man I really got you good!" he laughed. I glared and stomped my foot by him "well I'm going to go eat, see ya' sissy" he smiled nervously and darted off.

I rolled my eye's taking another deep breath and I put the bo staff against the wall. I feel my hand's shaking. I walked to meditate to help myself cool down. I hear footsteps and a gasp. I look seeing, Raphael. He dropped his sai's, in complete shock. I hear them hit the floor.

"R-Raph, you're home I di-" I stopped seeing the anger in his eye's. I feel my guilt consume me and my heart drop, for lying

He looked at me in anger "don't lie to me!" he took a deep breath "dammit Y/N don't. I'm not stupid you knew I was home, Mikey was in here.. He didn't tell me I'll kill-" I gently lifted my hand asking him to stop. I notice his fist clinching

"he did not see them, he was too amused that he scared me" I rolled my eye's at what Mikey did "don't be mad at him" I wrapped my arm's around myself looking at the ground, too ashamed to look at his face, afraid of rejection "you can be mad at me"

"I'm not" he took a deep breath I looked at him his eye's squinting "were" he looked at me on the edge of tears "were you ever going to tell me?" his voice breaking. I can tell he's trying his hardest not to lose his temper

"of course, I promise I was going to tell you about this. I know it was wrong of me to keep this from you"

"yeah, it was! Dammit, Y/N please tell me there's not anymore. I don't-don't tell me he--" he said desperately, I open my mouth to speak though close it not wanting to lie, knowing it would backfire "I'LL KILL HIM!! I'LL SLAUGHTER!! That sick! Fucking! Bastard! MONSTER!!" with his last word he quickly grabbed his sai's and stormed off.

I ran after him, yelling his name. I reach my hands out my heart racing.

"Raph stop! Stop! You're not going to fight him because of something he did to me. It's suicide you know that, please stop!"

Leo, Donnie ran to Raph and Mikey to me. Leo and Donnie glance at me in worry, they turned their attention back to, Raph. He stopped walking with a tight grip on his sai's. He kept inhaling and exhaling heavily. He glared at me though I knew it was not because of me, but what happened to me

"he's a monster, Y/N! He deserves to die!! He could have killed you!! You should have never left the lair! Yo-" Leo cut his brother off

"Raph, calm down man" Leo said placing a hand on his shoulder

Raph glared at Leo shoving his hand off "don't start with me, Leo! This is not about you!" he pointed to me still holding his sai and his jaw clinched "it's about Y/N lying to me! It's about Shredder nearly taking her away from me! He needs to know that he can't take her away from me! He deserves to be beaten for every sick thing he has done to her!! And if you don't think he does than you are just as sick as him"

"Raph, you know better than that! But killing him like this is not going to end in your favor. You're not thinking straight your only using your anger and it's going to get you killed" Leo calmly stated 

"Leo's, right Raph you-" Donnie stopped as Raph glared at him

He looked at me with such anger in his eye's. I look into his eye's, I shook my head. In his eye's I saw he will kill Shredder or die trying, he always wanted Shredder dead. This time I know he'd really do it, for what Shredder had done to me. Because he loves me and I love him too much to let him die. Simply for something Shredder had done to me

I gasped covering my face feeling my tears fall "please, Raph" I mutter as I began to shake "I'm sorry, d-don't, I'm b-b-begging you" I started crying Mikey trying to comfort me by rubbing my back.

He kept breathing heavy with so much pain and anger. He unclinched his fist, dropping his sai's. He yelled letting his rage and guilt out. I gasped in relief, as my tears fell. He's not going to fight him at least not tonight. He walked to me with a fast pace. I feel my knees buckling Mikey quickly held my hands. Mikey let go has Raph, wrapped his arm's around me with his face on my cheek. I wrapped my arm's around his neck sobbing and kiss his cheek.

"thank you" I mutter

He took a deep breath and held me close. We didn't let go of each other, because neither of us could.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for all the angst hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading! Also as always if I need any improvements please let me know!


End file.
